Finding Love in All the Wrong Places
by ohyoulikethat
Summary: Kat von D, finds herself experimenting after having relationships go horribly wrong. *GIRL/GIRL SMUT* * I might write another chapter if I get some reviews. The next chapter will probably be just as smutty.


Kat had been around the love triangle a few times. She's never had a one night stand, only long, well-determined relationships. They've all gone all wrong though. There was her first boyfriend, her failed marriage, the _thing _with Steve-O, the fling with Ville, the fling with Bam, Alex Orbison, Nikki, and now her year or so of celibacy. She was so tired of failed relationships, one after another. She didn't need a man, she has fingers. She doesn't need anyone for that matter. But, deep down inside, she craved for someone, anyone. She was going to experiment. She's never had a girlfriend, she kinda wanted to see what it was like. "Would it be sexy, friendly, girly?" she thought to herself. She would go out tonight. To her favorite hang-out/restaurant, The Rainbow.

When Kat arrived, she saw an array of people, straights, gays, lesbians, guys dressed in drag, every wonderful creature was in front of her very eyes. She walked up to the usual general vicinity the lesbians hung out at.

"Look at her," she heard one of them say. "She's hot," she heard from another. "Hey," Kat said gently. "Hey," they all said. Out of the four girls standing around, one voice in particular stood out. She hesitantly walked back to the voice. "Hey, you," the voice said. "Hello," Kat said. "Wow, we are making a lot of talking progress. What do you want? Boyfriend hasn't fucked you in a few weeks? No one wants Ms. Fancy Tattoo artist? By the way , I am Shay," Shay said cockily. "Uhm, well actually I am just experimenting; I want a girlfriend," Kat said shyly. "Then, you've came to the right place," Shay said with a wink. "Follow me," Shay finished. Shay led her out the back door into the back parking lot. Shay opened up her car door and let Kat in, taking her spot in the drivers seat. "Buckle up," Shay said whilst putting her seatbelt on. Kat did as she was told and they were off. "We are going to my house," Shay told Kat as they were stopped at the red light right before Shay's house. "Cool," Kat replied. Shay hinted the nervousness in Kat's voice. "Y'know, I am not a serial murder; I am just a lesbian," Shay said with a laugh at the end of her sentence. "Oh, I know. I know, I am sorry, I am just a bit nervous and excited," Kat replied, placing her attention back to her soon to be lover. "Nothing to be nervous about, but you have every reason to be excited," Shay said with a smile. They pulled up into Shay's driveway. Kat reached to take off her seatbelt, but was stalled when Shay reached over, put her hands on Kat's seatbelt latch, and starting kissing Kat. Shay climbed on top of Kat, straddling her. "The fun is just beginning," Shay whispered in Kat's ear. Shay unzipped Kat's zipper, pushes away her panties and shoved her two fingers up Kat's clitoris. "Hu-uhhh," Kat moaned. "Come on, lets go in the house," Shay said, picking up Kat and throwing her over her shoulder. "Hu-uh, ohhuuhuhkay," Kat panted. Shay unlocked the door, climbs the stairs whilst Kat is still on her back, opens her bedroom door and throws Kat on her bed. "Wait right here," Shay whispered in Kat's ear. Shay walks into her bedroom and grabs her vibrator. "This could come in handy (no pun intended)," Shay thought to herself. Shay walk back in the room with Kat still on the bed waning for a lover, her lover, specifically Shay. "I am back," Shay exclaims when she enters the room. "Good," Kat said, half outta breath. Shay hides the toy in her back pocket. Shay climbs on top of Kat, straddling her gently. Shay lifts herself up a bit and orders Kat to flip over. "Okay," Kat replied gritting her teeth. Shay starts removing Kat's shirt, pulling it up over her head whilst straddling her back. "Huuuaahhh," Kat sighs, yearning for a good orgasm. "Just wait a second," Shay replies to Kat's tone. Shay starts kissing Kat's back all over, grabbing her bra and slowly removing it. Once the bra is off Shay squeezes Kat's tight, firm, juicy breasts, while laying kisses all over Kat's neck, nibbling and squeezing. "Hurry the fuck up," Kat panted trying to gain breath. "Oh okay," Shay replied with a playful tone. Shay slided down Kat's back, rubbing, licking, grabbing everything. Shay finally gets to Kat's pants and wrapped her arms around Kat's waist while tugging her pants down. "You're fucking soaked," Shay said softly. Once Kat's pants are off, Shay takes her panties off, while still straddling her back. Shay reaches into her own back pocket, grabs the toy, and shoves it in Kat's ass. "What the fuckkkkk, huuhuhuhuuuhhh," Kat said surprisingly in short breaths. Kat started bucking, and Shay quickly removed the vibrator from Kat's ass. "Why are you doing this huuhuuhuuuhhuuuhhh," Kat panted. "You aren't going to die," Shay said with a wink. Shay started taking off her own pants and panties. Shay rested back on Kat's back, moving up and down. "Shay, please...," Kat said. "Shay flipped Kat over, grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Shay started kissing Kat all over while humping Kat's midsection, right above her mound. Shay started sucking Kat's beautiful tits, releasing Kat's wrists. Kat grabbed Shay's hair, letting Shay do whatever she pleased. "Fuck me," Kat panted. Shay stopped what she was doing, and dragged her fingers and tongue down Kat's abdomen. Once to Kat's clit, Shay shoved her tongue up it, and started licking; full force. Shay was shoving her tongue in and out, in and out, licking all over. "Huuhuhuhhuuuhuuuhh," kat panted while releasing her cum into Shay's mouth. Shay, with Kat's cum still all over her tongue, shoves her tongue in Kat's mouth, giving Kat a taste of her own juices. Shay lays on top of Kat, "Your turn," Kat whispers in Shays ear.


End file.
